Emperor Ing
Phase 1 General Information: * His eye shield will always move in the same pattern to start off the fight. As such, you want to start moving to the right during the first two lasers he fires from his eye, and then start moving back to the left afterwards. * If you are close enough to him, his own body will block the laser he fires from his eye. This can be very helpful in one-rounding him. Be careful not to get too close though, since you can run into him and get damaged, along with losing your charge beam. * If you don't one-round him, he will come back with 8 tentacles instead of 4. The best thing to do if you miss the one-round is to immediately morph, do a triple bomb jump, and lay a power bomb at the top of your bomb jump. This should kill most or all of the tentacles and you can quickly start to damage his eye again. One-round strategies: The only strategy that is universal across categories is that you want to immediately look up and fire an uncharged light beam shot at the first 4 tentacles. What happens afterwards is where the categories diverge. However, in all categories you are capable of one-rounding this phase. Here are the best methods for each category: * Any%: Fire 4 super missiles. You can scan visor cancel as many shots as you wish. Obviously, the more you cancel, the faster you can do the fight at the cost of increased difficulty (since it can be somewhat awkward to re-lock on to his eye). * 100%: After killing the last tentacle with light beam, immediately start charging your beam and fire sunburst. Then, switch to annihilator beam and spam uncharged shots the remainder of the fight. * Low%: Start the fight with a charged light beam shot, and fire an uncharged shot right afterwards as you begin charging your beam again. Keep repeating the process of doing charge shots followed by an immediate uncharged shot for the remainder of the fight. This is by far the most difficult method. Phase 2 General Information: * There are 11 pores, and an ideal fight will kill them with exactly 3 power bombs, killing in the order of 4-4-3. * If you miss pores with your power bombs, go back and just lay 3 normal bombs to kill the stragglers. * Except for 100%, be very conscious of trying to get missile drops from the Inglets during this fight, as you will want them for Dark Samus. * In Any% and Low%, you should have cannonball which makes this fight significantly easier. If you don't, you might get knocked down by the randomly spawning Inglets. If so, you will just have to improvise. 4-4-3 strategy * (Note that the method described below is only one way to get the 4-4-3 kill, and there are other ways to make it work). * To start, there is a section of 4 pores. Go straight up along the first two pores, then turn to the top-right pore and lay your first power bomb right as you get to this pore. Then, immediately go down to the bottom-right pore until you have fully covered it with morph ball. Finally, go back up to the top-right one and start wiggling around it. If done swiftly, this will eliminate all 4. * Now you are dealing with a new section of 4 pores. Go right so that you are on the top-left pore in this new section, then go down to the bottom-left one until you are covering it. Then, go back up to the top-left pore and start wiggling around it, then lay a power bomb in the middle of the section. Finally, after laying the power bomb in the middle, go to the top-right pore and then down to the bottom-right pore until you're covering it, then back up to wiggling around the top-right one. If done well, you should eliminate all 4. * The last section is the only one with 3 pores. It continues the pattern seen in the last two, since you want to start by going from the top-left pore in the section down to the bottom-left pore until you're covering it, then back up to wiggling around the top-left. Finally, lay a power bomb in the middle, and wiggle around the one remaining pore on the right. Hopefully, this will end the fight. Phase 3 If he doesn't jump: * Start the fight by locking onto his mouth, strafing once to the left, then waiting two seconds. Waiting is absolutely critical since going too early (killing him while he's in the middle of his light beam attack) can crash the game. Also, the strafe to the left is optional but seems to make it a bit easier to execute the following screw attack. * After you have waited two full seconds, jump once straight up, space jump straight up slightly before you land, then hold forward and press B to initiate screw attack. * From here, do screw attacks that dip low to the ground since lower screw attacks deal higher damage. Keep in mind that you are walking a fine line since you don't want to wait so long on pressing B that you actually land from the screw attack. * If done well, you can kill him in one screw attack. If you don't, just get away from him, line up again, and do more screw attacks under his body. If he jumps: * It is important to note that, rarely, Emperor Ing will start the fight by jumping at you instead of waiting. If this happens, immediately screw attack under his general vicinity during his jump and it should do good damage. In fact, if you're lucky, it can sometimes instantly kill him which results in the optimal fight. * If you don't get the optimal instant kill, just do further improvised screw attacks under his body.